Clases de Piano
by Bakyura Lightwood Pendragon
Summary: SoulxKid Kid quiere aprender a tocar el piano. ¿Y quién mejor que su novio, Soul, para que sea su maestro? Mal summary, pasen y lean adentro está mejor :)


**N/A:**No me pertenece Soul Eater, ni ninguna de las canciones a las que hago referencia.

Perdón si me emocioné mucho, pero bueno, yo soy música después de todo y me sale lo cursi.

Una pregunta, para ustedes que todo lo saben y lo que no lo inventan. ¿Debo poner esto en la categoría K, K+ o M? ¿O lo dejo así en T?

Ojalá les guste. Y:

Escuchen a Jack Johnson.

Vean Merlin.

Amen a Mamoru Miyano

Y tanananananananá tanananananananá **BAT- MAN**

* * *

Llevaban ocho simétricas semanas saliendo, y Kid se había empezado a mostrar interesado en la música, bueno, no es que no se interesara en la música antes, era…. Bueno, era Soul.

Su novio es un excelente pianista y Kid se había encontrado apreciando más a Soul mientras interpretaba delicadas melodías que de la simetría del lugar. No entendía cómo alguien podía verse tan perfecto sentado en un taburete, moviendo los dedos de un lado a otro sobre un teclado, accionando martillos, con sus pies sobre pequeños pedales. Tal vez era por Soul, pensó Kid, después de todo era su novio y era muy hermoso, con su cabello suave y lacio su piel un poco bronceada, sus dedos largos, sus ojos, que parecían pequeños rubíes brillando en el centro de su rostro y su sonrisa de dientes afilados, que aunque no lo admitiera nunca, hacía el corazón de Kid latir más rápido.

Siguió contemplándolo mientras interpretaba "Remember Me" de Thomas Bergersen, era una melodía muy tierna, pero llena de sentimiento. Los ojos de Soul permanecían cerrados, como siempre lo estaban mientras tocaba, lo que daba el tiempo a Kid de admirarlo. Cuando la canción había comenzado era, muy suave, pero iba progresando en intensidad y era simplemente hermosa, él sabía que la canción estaba hecha para ser interpretada por una orquesta, pero Soul se las estaba arreglando de maravilla él solo con su piano, cuando la canción estaba acabando Soul empezó a mover su cabeza con el ritmo de la hermosa música que estaba haciendo.

_Es tan hermoso_, pensó Kid, estaba tan perdido pensando en Soul y el piano que no se dio cuenta cuando la canción había terminado y Soul se puso de pie y camino hasta él, que estaba sentado en un sofá, no muy lejos del piano en la sala del ojirojo, y fue cuando Soul envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura cuándo despertó de buena manera de su ensoñación y se dejó besar por él.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? –Le preguntó el albino a Kid en un susurro junto a su oído.

-Que te ves bastante simétrico mientras tocas el piano… si tan sólo pudieras acomodarte en el centro exacto del taburete, puedo marcarlo para ti si… ¡Hnng!…

Soul cortó con un pequeño beso, sobre un poco de piel expuesta de su cuello, el "halago" y rió ante el pequeño gemido ahogado que había obtenido de Kid, haciéndolo retorcerse en sus brazos, cuando las vibraciones de sus risas chocaron directo con la piel sensible de su novio.

-Soul, quiero preguntarte algo. –dijo cuándo Soul se inclinaba para volver a besarlo en los labios, poniendo las manos simétricamente sobre el pecho del chico.

-Mmm. ¿Sí? ¿Justo ahora?

-Sí.

-Bien. ¿Qué es? –Repuso, Soul, apartándose un poco de Kid.

-¿Tú… querrías enseñarme a tocar el piano? –Mal, había sonado más nervioso de lo que debería y ahora estaba jugando con sus dedos, frenéticamente, enrollándolos y desenrollándolos del material suave de la camiseta azul de Soul. Genial, Soul va a pensar que estás loco Kid. ¡Para!

-Sí. ¿Por qué no? No creo que sean un mal maestro, si el alumno se comporta y no hace cosas simétricamente extrañas. –Contestó con ese tono despreocupado tan normal en él, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kid para acercarlo y besarlo en la mejilla y luego apartarse de nuevo.

-¿Enserio?

Soul contempló absorto la sonrisa infantil de su novio, generalmente costaba mucho trabajo sacarle las emociones así, con sonrisa, brillo en los ojos y todo. Así, que se alegró realmente de haber dicho que sí, aunque en verdad dudaba de sus capacidades como maestro. Asintió nuevamente, inclinándose sobre Kid, besándolo mientras lo tumbaba de espaldas sobre el sofá. Y así comenzó una muy positiva (y simétrica) sesión de besos en el sofá de Soul.

Se besaban apasionadamente aún en el sofá, la camiseta blanca de Kid ya iba de su ombligo hacia arriba desabotonada y Soul hacía caminos húmedos de besos por toda la piel descubierta. Kid trataba de ahogar sus gemidos y controlar su voz mordiéndose el dorso de la mano, Soul volvió a subir a su cuello, que era su punto débil, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, haciendo cada vez más difícil para Kid el parar los gemidos.

Fue ese en el momento en el que un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Soul y él y su mala costumbre de decir todo lo que piensa, arruinó la que pudo haber sido su **primera vez** con Kid.

-¿Cuándo quieres empezar con las clases? –Preguntó entre susurros y besos.

Kid jadeó y pareció pensárselo un momento o dos y luego contestó: –Ahora mismo estaría bien. –mientras intentaba sentarse de nuevo.

-Oh vamos, Kid, no puedes estar hablando enserio. ¿**Ahora** mismo? –dijo Soul con un tono que dejaba clara su frustración, mientras señalaba la camisa, medio abotonada de su novio.

-Tú me has preguntado, yo he contestado. No puedes estar molesto conmigo por algo que tú me preguntaste. De verdad quiero aprender Soul.

-Bien, bien. Sé que te he preguntado yo, pero de verdad, ¿tiene que ser _ahora?_ Kid, pensé… ya sabes, que estábamos avanzando. –dijo la última parte más que sugestivamente, levantando una ceja con un tono de voz dulcemente peligroso.

Kid se sonrojó, y abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, antes de encontrar de nuevo la voz en su garganta y hablar: -Yo… Soul, no es que yo, no quiera… es…

-Kid, mira, está bien. Olvidemos eso. –se levantó y empezó a dirigirse al piano, mientras alisaba su camiseta arrugada y se pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Se sentó en el taburete y se movió hacia su derecha, palmeando, luego, el espacio libre a su izquierda. -¿Vienes?

Kid abotonó apresuradamente su camisa mientras se levantaba aún medio atontado y sonrojado del sofá, y se sentó en el lugar que le indicaba Soul.

-¿Qué es lo primero?

-Primero conoces el piano.

Kid lo miró, parpadeando varias veces, y luego dirigió su mirada al piano. Eran bastantes teclas de aspecto suave, blancas y negras armonizando con la madera oscura del piano de Soul.

-Kid este es un piano vertical o de pared. Este es más pequeño y bastante menos elegante que uno de cola. Es un Yamaha algo viejo, pero bastante útil y bonito. Debes recordar siempre, Kid, que lo que importa es el pianista, no el piano (por más que tipos multimillonarios con excelentes pianos de cola en una sala que probablemente no usan) digan lo contrario. El piano no se toca solo, necesita a alguien que interprete melodías hermosas en él, alguien que lo use como compañero para crear canciones que moverán el mundo, alguien que entienda todo lo que es y significa la música y decida que el piano será su instrumento, casi su alma, su vida, importa el sentimiento con el que tocas, el amor que pones en cada nota. –hizo una pausa y miró a Kid que ya no estaba observando detenidamente el teclado de su piano, sino que lo miraba a él, bastante entretenido, al parecer.

Kid lo miraba mientras hablaba, fascinado con la pasión con la que hablaba y el brillo que llenaba sus ojos cuando hablaba de su piano, o de su carrera.

-Soul.

-Lo siento ¿He estado divagando de nuevo?

-No… yo, quería pedirte algo.

-¿Si? Estamos llenos de peticiones hoy ¿no?

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. –dijo Kid empezando a sonrojarse.

-Bromeaba. Dime que es. –dijo lo último en un susurro mientras se inclinaba para besar, por quién sabe cuál vez en el día, a su novio.

-¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?

-¿No querías tú aprender a tocar piano?

-Preferiría oírte primero, antes de desafinar por completo tu piano intentando tocar "Fur Elise" quince veces seguidas sin éxito. ¿Sí lo harás? –dijo, poniendo su mejor carita de pandita abandonado.

Soul rió un poco antes de contestar -Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué quieres que toque? ¿Algo clásico? ¿Algo no tan clásico?

-Mmm… No lo sé, lo que tú quieras. Algo que te recuerde a mí…

-Bien, déjame pensar un momento.

-Volveré al sofá.

-No, está bien si te quedas, de hecho, me gustaría que te quedaras. No necesito todo el espacio del taburete.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas para Kid, sentado junto a Soul en el taburete, el ojirojo sonrió brillantemente, una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el corazón de Kid quisiera salirse de su pecho, y luego habló.

-La tengo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sip.

El pelinegro sólo puedo reír un poco ante la actitud infantil/altanera/sexy de Soul, y lo miró con atención mientras se colocaba en la posición correcta para tocar el piano. _Muy profesional, pensó._

_-_Es una pieza clásica, muy romántica si me lo preguntas. –Añadió con un guiño –Es de Jeann Sibelius, "_Romance Op.24 no. 9"._

_-_Ya, no he entendido nada… pero si tú lo dices, supongo que está bien.

-Mueve tu pie del pedal ¿Quieres?

Soul empezó a tocar está vez no cerró sus ojos todo el tiempo si no que mientras tocaba volvía su mirada a Kid que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y medio balanceaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la melodía. En verdad, Soul, la había escogido, porque sabía que a Kid le gustaban mucho las piezas clásicas, aunque no supiera en realidad mucho de ellas o sus compositores e intérpretes. Y porque como le había dicho, era muy romántica.

Tiene sus partes tiernas, casi cursis y sus partes apasionadas, _muy adecuado,_ pensó el peliblanco, ya que Kid y él tenían sus momentos, cursis y apasionados también.

Cuando acabó de tocar, lo que lo recibió de su mundo paralelo/musical, fueron los labios de Kid sobre los suyos y sus brazos enroscados en su cuello, jalándolo lo más cerca que podía, Soul no tardó en ponerse en acción él mismo y devolverle el beso con igual urgencia, acariciando los costados del torso de Kid, hasta llegar a su pecho y empezar a desabotonar su camisa, de nuevo.

Kid sintió su camisa siendo desabotonada por segunda vez esa tarde, y los labios de Soul dejando los suyos, dejando un camino de besos húmedos desde su barbilla hasta su clavícula.

-So…Soul…nnghh… Soul… sofá…nngh. –se le dificultó mucho decir solamente aquello mientras Soul mordisqueaba su camino de vuelta a la barbilla de Kid.

-¿Mmm? –fue todo lo que tuvo como respuesta por parte del ojirojo.

Se logró apartar un poco, lo necesario para hablar correctamente. –Vamos de vuelta al sofá.

Soul sonrió, una de sus sonrisas que podrían haberse catalogado como malévola. –No.

-¿No?

-No, creo que ya que decidiste dejar tu primera clase de piano inconclusa, debo enseñarte algunas otras cosas. Pero no en el sofá. –Se levantó, dejando a Kid medio desvestido y confundido. –Vamos a mi cuarto.

Kid se levantó muy rápidamente y caminó tras Soul, él conocía muy bien la casa, no era, tampoco una casa muy grande y Kid ya había estado en el cuarto de Soul.

Soul, empezó de nuevo con los besos mientras entraban y hacían su camino a la cama, empujó a Kid haciendo que este cayera de espaldas sobre la cama y él se colocó sobre él, con sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Kid como soporte, terminó de quitarle la camisa y empezó a atacar el torso, ahora desnudo de Kid con su boca, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo y besándolo, dejando marcas rojas por donde pasaba.

El ojidorado tampoco se quedó atrás, había deslizado sus manos bajo la camiseta de Soul y acariciaba toda la piel que estaba a su alcance, pronto intentando deshacerse de ella, y Soul con todo el gusto, lo dejó. No era que nunca lo hubiera visto sin camiseta, pero igual que siempre el torso desnudo de Soul lo dejaba sin palabras, tenía los músculos muy bien definidos, por un momento se avergonzó de su propio cuerpo no tan musculoso, y pensó que seguro Soul no estaba teniendo ninguna buena vista como lo hacía él, eso hasta que Soul (que parecía leer su mente) acarició su mejilla y susurro en su oído.

-Eres hermoso, Kid.

Kid lo besó, y lo empujó hasta que quedó ahora él arriba. Se medio sentó sobre las piernas de Soul y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón y su pantalón.

-Hermoso y bastante sexy. –dijo Soul levantando las caderas para ayudar a Kid a bajar su pantalón.

Por un segundo sólo lo miró, de verdad era hermoso y se veía endemoniadamente sexy en ese momento, sentado sobre Soul, con su pelo negro y blanco alborotado en cualquier dirección, sus ojos dorados brillantes, sus pómulos sonrojados, sus labios rojos e hinchados, y su torso pálido y delgado lleno de marcas que él había hecho allí, levantó su mano derecha y acarició el costado izquierdo de su novio delicadamente hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera. Y luego se percató que el chico dudaba un poco luego de quitar sus pantalones por completo.

-Kid, sabes…. Sabes que podemos parar si no quieres…

Kid se sonrojó, pero terminó de bajar sus pantalones y los lanzó a alguna parte del cuarto, para luego empezar a bajar lenta y sensualmente sus bóxers.

Cuando Soul estaba completamente desnudo, Kid entró en pánico ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué si a Soul no le gustaba? Bien, ya no podía hacer nada. Colocó una de sus manos en la cadera de Soul y con la otra tomó su erección y empezó a inclinarse para tomarla con su boca.

-Kid, Kid, no es necesario que ha... ¡AH! Nnghh….mmm.

Llevó sus manos al pelo de Kid, accidentalmente haciendo que se detuviera y se levantara, y empezara a hablar muy, muy rápido.

-¿Hi-hice algo mal? ¿Quieres que pare? Si te molesta, dime y puedo parar.

Soul lo jaló hacia arriba y lo besó. –No está mal, nada mal de hecho, para ser tu primera vez.

-¿Sigo?

-Mmm, por favor.

Observó a Kid lamiéndose los labios y volver a tomar su miembro con la boca. – ¡NNGH! ¡Ah! Si-sigue, nnh. –El interior de la boca de Kid estaba tan húmedo y caliente y mientras subía y bajaba su lengua le acariciaba tímidamente. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que Soul no tardó mucho en venirse en la boca de Kid, sin avisarle, ni nada. Y para su sorpresa Kid lo tragó.

-¡Dios, Kid! Eso ha estado excelente, ahora es tu turno, ven aquí. Voy a hacerte sentir bien. –Y con un rápido movimiento Kid volvía a estar de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Soul quitó sus pantalones junto con los bóxers y los lanzó al piso, para luego admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Kid, que estaba sonrojado y viendo hacía otro lado y empezó a besarlo desde el cuello hasta que llegó a su cadera y empezó a hacer lo mismo que Kid le había hecho a él, sólo que con menos timidez.

-¡Ah! Nnh, ah, Soul….. Soul. –era lo único que salía de la boca de Kid, sin esforzarse en callar los gemidos, mientras se agarraba a las sábanas como si no hubiera mañana.

Soul, sin embargo, paró cuando Kid estaba a punto de venirse, y llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Kid, quién lo miró bastante confundido.

-Chúpalos, o esto te va a doler más que lo que te gustará.

Kid hizo lo que Soul le dijo, y luego cuando estuvieron bien mojados, los apartó, y abrió las piernas de Kid dirigiendo un dedo primero a su estrecha entrada.

-Debes relajarte, Kid, prometo que te vas a sentir bien. –dijo besándolo al tiempo que introducía el primer dedo, moviéndolo, despacio, acostumbrando a Kid.

Cuando iba a introducir el segundo dedo, comenzó de nuevo a besar su torso intentando distraerlo, y empezó a abrir y cerrar los dedos dentro de Kid.

-Ah ¡Soul! Nnnh, se-se siente… extraño. Ahh.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Va a pasar, lo prometo. –dijo mientras seguía besándolo moviendo los dedos buscando el punto que lo haría perder la cordura.

-¡HNNNH! ¡AH! –Kid más que todo grito, ahora de puro placer, indicándole a Soul que lo había encontrado, y este siguió introduciendo el tercer dedo, Sacando más gemidos demasiado sensuales por parte de su novio, que se retorcía y jadeaba debajo de él.

Soul sacó sus dedos del interior de Kid y abrió un poco más sus piernas, acomodándose entre ellas. – ¿Kid, estás listo? ¿Quieres seguir?

-Sí. Sólo, ya sabes… Hazlo despacio.

-Por supuesto. –dijo y lo besó una vez más en los labios, dulce y delicadamente, mientras se introducía en su interior.

Kid rompió el beso y jadeó, arañando la espalda de Soul y mordiéndole luego en el hombro, donde seguro quedaría una marca más tarde.

Soul se quedó quieto, esperando a que Kid se acostumbrara, y cuando el pelinegro dejo de morderle el hombro, tomó eso como una señal y comenzó a moverse, muy despacio, para no hacerle daño a su novio.

Pasaron así un rato hasta que Kid entre gemidos logró decir algo coherente. –So-Soul…Nnnh. Más…más rápido. –Y Soul no se hizo de rogar.

Empezó a embestir cada vez más rápido y fuerte a Kid. Cuando sintió que estaba cerca de venirse de nuevo, empezó a masajear el miembro de Kid. Y se vinieron los dos juntos, gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Soul se quedó un momento acostado sobre Kid, y luego se movió para no aplastarlo, quedando acostado de espaldas a su lado, lo jaló y lo beso en los labios, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban y luego susurró. –Te amo, Kid.

-También te amo Soul.

El peliblanco abrazó a su novio y Kid apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras Soul los cubría a ambos con las sábanas.

-Kid ¿Cuándo quieres que sea tu próxima clase de piano?

-Hmm. Lo más pronto posible. –dijo medio dormido, y se acurrucó más cerca de Soul.

* * *

**N/A: **Bien. That's all folks!

De verdad espero que les haya gustado, y si les gustó, no olviden su review. Si no les gustó, dejen su review también, para ver cómo puedo mejorar :)

Si tienen alguna pregunta o cosas así, (especialmente si son guest, osea que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction) pueden dejarme su comentario en mi cuenta en ' ' o en 'Tumblr'.

Si quieren alguna de las canciones que mencione, pueden pedírmelas por –Feisbuk-

Todos los links están en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
